The subject matter disclosed herein relates to an impingement cooled transition piece aft frame.
Gas turbine engines generally include a compressor, which compresses inlet air, and a combustor, coupled to the compressor, in which the compressed inlet air is combusted along with other combustible materials. A turbine is disposed downstream from the combustor to receive the combusted materials so that the energy of the combusted materials can be employed in the generation of, for example, electricity. A transition piece is typically disposed between the combustor and the turbine and forms a fluid pathway through which the combusted materials travel.
Recently, efforts have been undertaken to improve the performance of gas turbine engines by making them more efficient. Gas turbine engines with increased efficiencies experience several desirable results. Among them is the fact that efficient gas turbine engines tend to combust relatively high percentages of their input fuel. As such, they can then be operated at lower cost and with more control over emissions. Examples of these efforts include, but are not limited to, monitoring and controlling fuel mixtures and injection operations and modifications to compressor, combustor and turbine structures.